mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Azi Dahaka
Appearance A white, three-headed dragon with shackles on its arms and legs with a flag of its Community behind it like a cape. It's first generation clones have two heads and possess Divinity. His wings are shadow like blades behind his back. Personality Lusts for bloodshed, violence and destruction. Would only talk just to say the last words that the opponent will ever hear. He considers the main reason for his life to be one where his existence inspires heroes to come forth and defeat him. Background Azi Dahaka is said to not have been that strong in the old days. In the Middle Eastern lore, the 12 Devas or "Great Sage Equalling Heaven," in Western lore, the War goddesses or the Kings of the Dead would be his equal. But one day; including Azi Dahaka, all the Demon Lords somehow gained an immense increase in their powers, allowing just one to hold off a million gods. His powers were equal to that of Sun WuKong and even Indra, having originated the same way as Indra. First mentioned in Volume 4 regarding the destruction of five of its first generation clones by Shiroyasha. Later mentioned in Leticia's conversation with Percher in Volume 5, prologue. In the past he attacked the Moon Rabbit tribe on the day of Black Rabbit's birthday. Canaria and the previous Names came to help the moon rabbits but only managed to save Black Rabbit. As such Canaria launched an all out war against Azi Dahaka and had Baron La Croix summon up the entire alliance to do so. There was no way to defeat Azi Dahaka, as such he was instead sealed under Salamandra's Palace. The cost of this was the loss of 80% of the Alliances members. Plot Volume 7 Azi Dahaka remained sealed until the end of the volume, his awakening causing the volcano near the community to errupt. Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Relationships Sakamaki Izayoi - Despite knowing that he would lose, Izayoi fought him to let his companions escape. Izayoi is the first person in 200 years to ask for his real identity. Canaria - Fought Azi Dakaha when he attacked the Moon Rabbit Community. Black Rabbit - Black Rabbit's Moon Rabbit Community was destroyed by Azi Dahaka when she was ten years old, as such she still harbors great fear of him, as seen when she was frozen in fear when he appeared in volume 7. Gift and Abilities As one of the Embryo and the God killer himself,Azi Dahaka is one of the most powerful Demon Lord that have ever existed,possessing godly powers,Azi Dahaka is so strong that he can hold off one millions gods.In the past,when Canaria started an all out war with Azi and had Baron La Croix summon up the entire alliance,it took 80% loss of the Alliance Members just to sealed him.In volume 8,he easily defeated Izayoi with no effort and in Volume 10,Kouryuu,Karyou,Jack,Faceless and Leticia teamed up to fight him but it was completely useless as in the end of the fight,Azi nearly killed Jack with his claws despite Jack's Immortality.Below here are the list of his powers: * Magic: '''Azi Dahaka is stated to be capable of using a thousand magic spells. * '''God-like strength: '''Azi dahaka has a monstrous physical strength,he can easily punctured Izayoi's organs,tear through Jack's body and spill his innards with his claws,the second strike would have killed Jack if Kouryuu and Facless didn't quickly moved in to block the finishing blow from hitting Jack a second time.He can even shook all of the stars in the universe with only a roar.His strength allowed him to hold off one millions gods. * '''God-like speed: '''Despite his huge body,Azi Dahaka can moving at super speed.He is much faster than Izayoi who at least faster than the Third Cosmic Velocity and he can even dodge the Indra's spear thrown by Kuro Usagi at the 6th Cosmic Velocity.The extraordinary speed from Azi even with the eye of Kouryuu,who trained and polished his body to the limit for a thousand years both at the sea and in the mountains,it can only be described as godly speed. * '''Flight: '''By using his giant wings,Azi dahaka can levitate himself and fly. * '''Invulnerability: '''As the ancient Demon Lord,Azi Dahaka can not be killed by any conventional way.In volume 8,hundred of punches thrown in the third cosmic velocity by Izayoi which could destroy the stars hit right in Azi's belly did not stir him up.In volume 10,he can withstand Kouryuu,Letica,Jack,Faceless's attack and flames from Karyou without even a scratch,her flames can bring destruction for both gods,dragons and the heat waves that were released were equivalent to a miniature sun.Karyou stated that his durability is exceeds the realm of logic. * '''Divine resistance: '''According to the nature of its essence and monstrous high level of spiritual forces, Azi Dahaka has a strong resistance to all forms of natural and supernatural influences. * '''Conceptual Immortality: '''It is the very embodiment of Zoroastrian eschatology that Azi Dahaka can not be destroyed by any particular methods,but can only temporarily sealed.The only way to defeat him associated with the release of spiritual power in the form of tests (the creation of an equivalent concept,the ability to "weaken" Demon Lord),which dealt a mortal blow to the three vulnerable points: the skull, shoulders and heart. However,the deadly attack could only come from true representative of the human races. * '''Size alteration: '''The ability of Azi Dahaka to resize his own body to maintain the aspect ratio.For convenience,he compresses his body which his mass being are at least that of a continent.Azi dahaka's true form would be bigger than the world if he didn't compress himself to just 10 feet. * '''Host Master: '''Demon Lord's right to form and to impose other beings created by himself, Games, that is to convert their spiritual and astral forces in the form of such tests, to stake player's own soul and their whole existence, thereby forcing the laws of the world and reality to obey the conditions of the Games. The oldest demon lords as Azi Dahaka are clear manifestation of such powers, because that does not need a pre-announcement of gaming conditions and rules by informing the scrolls, that is able to start the test at any time or even to keep them permanently. * '''Aerokinesis: '''WIP * '''Pyrokinesis: '''WIP * '''Clones's creation: '''By using his blood,he can create Divinity level clones that are two headed dragons.This clones are also capable of creating another set of Deity level clones ** '''Energy and Matter Absorption: '''The ability of Azi Dahaka's clones to absorb energy and matter on the surrouding areas such as woods, ponds, mountains, living beings with spiritual energy.The more they devour,they will get bigger and stronger. * '''Darkness mannipulation: '''WIP * '''Cosmic Awareness: '''Azi Dahaka has countless knowledge stored in his mind,he knows all about science,history,technology,alchemy,magic on all possible and impossible worlds. Gift: * '''Avesta: Azi Dahaka's Another Cosmology,the secret techniques of the gods,it can be said that it's their world that makes them.For Azi Dahaka, it is Zoroastrianism’s dualism of good and evil.The Avesta is the part of Azi's soul that allow him to analyze,copy and reset any kind of supernatural powers that aimed at him including manipulation of infinities, the cause of the universe.It can also counter opponent's Cosmology,even from the gods.In volume 8,Azi Dahaka's Avesta had taken the form of the sun to against Izayoi's Aurora Pillar. Trivia Aksara means indestructible in Sanskrit Quotes *"Give your all, It's been hundred of years, hero !!!! Exhaust all your strength!!! Muster all your resourcefulness!!! Show me your reckless courage— become a glorious sword that will pierce my heart!!!" *"It ended, divine son of the new era. With you——it is not enough to defeat the flag of [ 恶 ]." *“This body has crushed everything its eyes beheld ever since its birth. Life, cities, cultures. Societies, achievements, order, crime, public evil, proud justice and hideous depravities. Like a storm, like a tsunami, like a rain of thunder, this body has bared its fangs against everything in existence equally. But I…….am not a “natural disaster”. I am a being that wields the destructions that only a natural disaster should be able to wield, with a single will, and destroys anything by his impulses. That can no longer be called a natural disaster. Inevitably my being, the single word of evil I carry, is the final destination for all hero’s to cross……!” *“Rise………Over my dead body is where Justice lies……..!!!!” Gallery Azi Dakaha.jpg Mondaiji_10_081.jpg Mondaiji 10 002.jpg|Izayoi & others VS Azi Dahaka Azi Dahaka Concept Art.jpg|Azi Dahaka Concept Art Azi 2.png Aziii.png Aziiiiii.jpg Aaa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Demon lord